She
by yakushino
Summary: Sakura Haruno putus asa ketika Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk ke tempat Orochimaru. Keputusan apa yang Sakura ambil?


Naruto – She

"_I will wait for you here forever if it is what you wish..." – Anonymous_

Sakura yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di Desa Konoha itu tidak bisa menahan kesedihan hatinya karena dia tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke tinggal di sisinya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri menolak untuk mengajak Sakura pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan membuat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri ketika Sasuke berangkat menuju persembunyian Orochimaru. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pun tidak berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke desa Konoha.

Sakura terus menangis melihat bulan yang kebetulan nampak di malam hari, waktu hampir semua orang di desa Konoha tertidur pulas. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Dia jarang bisa tertidur di malam hari karena bayang-bayang Sasuke selalu di mimpinya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk tidur, dia pasti akan terbangun di tengah malam karena dia mendapat mimpi buruk. Dadanya serasa sesak sekali ketika dia mencoba untuk tertidur.

Orang tua Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang tidak kunjung membaik. Mereka membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya tetapi Sakura menolaknya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya dan memikirkan tentang solusi dari permasalahannya itu. Ketika dia mendengar jika Naruto akan mengikuti Tuan Jiraiya untuk berlatih, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk belajar tentang dunia pengobatan bersama dengan Nona Tsunade.

Sakura sangat berusaha keras untuk mempelajari tentang pengobatan dan latihan bertarung bersama Nona Tsunade. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk mengingat masa-masa bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang sangat dia kagumi sejak dulu sekarang berada di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang Sasuke yang akan dijadikan sebagai tubuh pengganti Orochimaru yang baru.

Suatu hari, Sakura memaksakan dirinya sampai kehilangan kesadarannya waktu berlatih.

Sakura terbangun akibat suara berisik yang berada di luar kamar tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Huh? Di mana aku? Apa yang telah terjadi?" kata Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa hangat dan berat itu.

Shizune yang berada di samping Sakura kemudian mengganti handuk yang ditempelkan di dahi Sakura, "Kamu pingsan tadi. Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menjagamu. Beliau sekarang sibuk. Oh ya, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu. Demammu belum turun. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura," kata Shizune.

Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur. Dia memimpikan Sasuke yang meraung kesakitan karena kutukan yang ia terima dari Orochimaru. Kemudian dia terbangun. Keringatnya membasahi tubuhnya yang hangat itu. 'Tidak, aku tidak ingin Sasuke menderita,' pikir Sakura. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat latihannya.

Ketika Shizune kembali ke kamar Sakura, dia terkejut karena tidak ada Sakura di ranjang itu. Dia kemudian mencari Sakura di luar. Dia akhirnya menemukan Sakura yang berada di tempat latihan itu. Dia menarik tangan Sakura yang mencoba untuk melakukan jurus yang baru saja dipelajari dari Tsunade-sama sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri itu. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dia akhirnya dipaksa kembali ke kamarnya dan menjalani perawatannya. Sakura diberi obat bius agarnya dirinya lebih tenang dan tertidur pulas. Kebetulan, dia tidak mendapat mimpi buruk tentang Sasuke waktu itu. Tetapi dia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya waktu dia masih kecil.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini? Ini tempatku. Jangan kemari," kata anak kecil itu ketika melihat Sakura mencoba mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan bertemu Sasuke hari ini. Pasti hari ini akan menyenangkan," kata anak kecil itu dengan tersipu malu. Sakura hanya bisa menangis mendengar hal itu dan kemudian terbangun ketika Tsunade-sama mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Air matanya membasahi pipi Sakura ketika dia mencoba untuk memposisikan dirinya duduk.

Tsunade-sama hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat beberapa hari karena dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya waktu latihan. Sakura mencoba untuk menolak perintah itu tetapi Tsunade-sama menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya Sakura pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade-sama itu.

Setiap hari, orang tua Sakura, Ino, dan Shizune menjenguk Sakura yang mulai membaik. Sakura tidak memaksakan dirinya lagi dan mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku. Sesekali, dia dijenguk oleh teman lamanya, Ino dan kawan-kawan. Sesekali, Ino membawakan bunga untuk Sakura. Walaupun banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya, Sakura tetap memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Dia juga teringat akan Naruto yang terluka berat karena dia ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Sakura bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik dan menjaga kesehatannya sendiri karena seorang ninja medis tidak boleh terluka atau sakit ketika menjalankan tugas. Sakura berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatannya karena dia tidak ingin terbaring di rumah sakit lagi. Menurutnya, itu sangat membosankan dan Sakura tidak dapat untuk mengembangkan potensinya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke seorang ninja buronan, Sakura tidak menangis tentang hal itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa mencari Sasuke secepat mungkin dan membujuknya kembali ke desa Konoha.

Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Karena itu, dia rela memberikan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk Sasuke. Sakura hanya memikirkan Sasuke ketika dia latihan atau membaca buku-buku yang tebal itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat itu. Sakura selalu memikirkannya dan mungkin Sasuke hanya memikirkan tentang bagaimana caranya agar bisa menemukan pembunuh klannya itu. Sayang sekali, Sasuke menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Huh... Suara siapa itu?"

"Sakura..."

"Ya... Siapa itu?"

"Tolong aku, Sakura..."

"Di mana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Sakura..."

"Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Tolong beritahu aku di mana dirimu berada."

"Sakura, luka ini perih sekali. Tolong aku...!"

"Arrrggggggggghhhh... Tidak!"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia hanya bisa melihat darah dari sekujur tubuh orang-orang yang dia lihat di mimpinya itu. Sakura merasa takut, sedih, dan mual mengingat mimpi yang ia dapatkan itu.

"Mungkinkah orang yang memanggilku itu Sasuke?" gumam Sakura sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar suaranya karena pada waktu itu. Sakura kemudian mengambil air putih yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sakura menjadi tidak bisa tidur pada malam itu.

Sakura mencoba mencari informasi apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki dan Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari dengan cara sesulit apa pun tanpa diketahui oleh Tsunade-sama. Sakura ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tujuannya sekarang hanya ada satu. Walaupun banyak misi telah ia jalankan, hanya satu tujuan hidupnya yang ia ingin raih bagaimana pun caranya dan secepat mungkin, menyelamatkan Sasuke, orang yang sangat dia cintai...

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang Sakura tidak sadari. Manusia akan selalu berubah seiring waktu, begitu pula dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Belum tentu perasaan manusia akan tetap sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang abadi di dunia ini...

"_Love. What's that?" – Anonymous._

**(Ends)**

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Naruto** merupakan milik **author Naruto** itu sendiri, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**PS: Please support the mangaka by buying the original manga! (^o^)/**

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Haruno Aoi~~~** (-_- kok rasanya hambar ya? Iya, emang aku buat hambar...)

**Di-chan**, gomen! Saya bukan pakarnya romance fic T_T

**Author Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Readers yang baik hati**, entah itu silent atau active readers yang biasa komen di sini~

**AAA, Arashi, dan Bebi Romeo...**


End file.
